


biar kece

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Estetika Scrambled [14]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Clothing, Drabble, Gen, Modeling, Photo Shoots, Photographs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Valent menurut sajalah mau dipakaikan baju apa pun.





	biar kece

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

"Valent sama Hosea pake baju ala-ala detektif aja! Kayak Altan!" seru Carmell sambil menyerbu masuk ke dalam ruang ganti pria. Untungnya, tidak ada orang yang sedang berganti pakaian.

"Kok kayak Altan?" decak pemuda yang namanya disebut.

"Altan jutek!" Carmell menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Altan. Gadis itu kemudian kembali fokus kepada jajaran pakaian di hadapannya. "Valent pake kemeja kotak-kotak sama jaket cokelat gini kayaknya cocok! Sama celana krem, deh!"

"Apa ajalah," sahut Valent sambil―masih―mengunyah keripik kentang.

Carmell merengut sambil menatap Valent. "Rambut Valent juga harus diacak-acak biar kece!"

Valent tidak menyahut, tetapi mempersilakan Carmell mengutak-atik rambutnya.

Selang beberapa menit setelahnya, Valent telah siap dengan busana yang diarahkan oleh Carmell. Dan, yah, pemuda itu memang tampak lebih keren daripada biasanya.


End file.
